The Kuati Subterfuge, Part I
by divine wit
Summary: The science of secrecy is that which maintains the security of illicit political motives. But what happens when secrets are untangled and an Imperial Minister’s daughter is pitted against the most ruthless arms negotiator in the galaxy? Syra Mynir is no


The Kuati Subterfuge, Part I: A Rare Creature In the Dark

By Divine Wit

Time Frame: One year before the Battle at Hoth.

Synopsis: The science of secrecy is that which maintains the security of illicit political motives. But what happens when secrets are untangled and an Imperial Minister's daughter is pitted against the most ruthless arms negotiator in the galaxy? Syra Mynir is no one's fool, but she is about to find more trouble than she bargained for against the most powerful clan in the Corporate Sector and a very troubled romance between a Grand Moff and a certain pirate…

* * *

Prologue 

The _Lambda_-class shuttle descended gracefully onto the landing platform.

Camphor Mynir shifted uncomfortably. He looked beyond the platform where a view of the spaceport city of Abregado-Rae could be seen in a wash of early morning gold. As soon as the shuttle settled down the cockpit opened, a pair of polished boots stepped down followed by an olive green uniform. Grand Moff Telarian, tall and steely-eyed wearing a military cloak over his ranks nodded toward Camphor respectfully. Minister Mynir was always amazed how the young man had risen so far so fast. Unlike other moffs, he wore his black hair long, tied back by a single silver clasp, and his unshaven features appeared sharp. There was something hawk-like about Telarian, animal in the way he moved - _predatory_.

Although Camphor ranked higher than Telarian it always appeared to him that roles were reversed as Telarian had a way of exerting authority even among those superior to him. "How was your trip?" asked Camphor as soon as the younger man came close.

"Pleasant," Telarian said crisply, "How are affairs on the planet?"

"Fair," Camphor returned with the same reserve, "All remains the usual – quiet." He turned and beckoned the governor to follow him into the planetary estate where he lived when he was not working on Coruscant.

"You shouldn't trust quiet for very long," Telarian advised.

"Indeed," Camphor agreed, "The Emperor sent you here and I am curious as to the reasons as no one has informed me of anything since I left Imperial City."

"Technicalities," Telarian growled, "Even I don't know everything and we won't know until the Director of Intelligence arrives. All I knew was to be here today." Camphor laughed genuinely at the comment.

"Isard the Magnificent," Camphor declared with some derision before glancing at his guest again, "Well, then, we are on fair ground!"

"I have heard a rumor," Telarian said lightly changing subject, "That you have a daughter." Camphor snorted.

"You don't want to meet her," Camphor replied, "Unless you want to face something more stubborn than the Rebellion itself." Telarian raised an eyebrow toward the shorter older man his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Oh?" asked Telarian. Camphor sighed. Another question on the same topic from a different person warranted the same explanation every time.

"I didn't bring my daughter before the Imperial Court for formal presentation mostly out of a need to protect her," Camphor said as they entered the common room and gestured for Telarian to take a seat, "I don't care to tangle her in the affairs of Coruscant. She is nineteen now and applying for scholarship at Coruscant University – I'm not sure whether not I'll let her go."

A serving droid buzzed by and left a tray of drinks on the table. Telarian took one of the lass tumblers in his hand swirling the drink slowly appearing bemused, but Camphor knew Telarian well enough to know the man rarely showed amusement at anything.

"There are a lot of rumors that are whispered at court – that Camphor Mynir hides a jewel in his coffer." Camphor laughed uncomfortably, "You must forgive my curiosity," Telarian continued, "But my curiosity piqued." Camphor waved away the apology.

"Be careful of rumors, Telarian, they don't say everything. But I don't blame your questioning – most of the other ministers and governors are very open with sharing their families in Imperial Center, on my part, I've been a stickler for a certain amount of privacy away from the den of wolves." Telarian grinned at the comment knowing full well the truth that lay in it, "Besides my daughter is uninterested in politics…"

* * *

"I can't grant you that," said Syra placing a hand down across the marble table, "You're being unrealistic in your terms." Syra Mynir stared across the table at the older man on the chair across from her. Behind him, pale _lumia _lamps faded as the sunlight spilled into the open courtyard behind him in the morning. 

Kana Anatur crossed his arms as he leaned against his chair. The burly old man was head of one of the largest trading guilds in Abregado-Rae, a guild that had been investigated on more than one occasion of smuggling supplies to Rebel agents. Standing nearby, his son, Mada Anatur paced across the room slowly listening to the ongoing negotiations. Syra silently admitted to herself that he was somewhat of a distraction. Mada, tall, dark haired, and handsome, had an impeccable charm about him and seemed to make it a career to amuse her every time she came by. _No quarter, _thought Syra forcing herself to focus on Kana with dead-shot precision, _Kana knows his charming son has influence - ignore him._

"Your father has been a thorn in my side…"

"And I've been protecting you from Imperial scrutiny for a long time," Syra said sharply standing up from her chair. Kana cackled.

"You've been protecting your father," Kana said and pointed at his head, "Don't think I don't know you well enough Lady Mynir."

"If it was my father I cared about I would have used my talents to have you and your son on Kessel right now," She snapped. Mada Anatur, who had been standing nearby whistled amusement on his features although he knew full well her words were true, "In fact, I am putting my father in greater danger by protecting your _business."_ Kana sighed deeply frowning and looking down for a minute in thought. He peered up at her for a long moment.

"You're a little firebrand, Syra Mynir," He muttered then placed both hands on the table, "Alright," He growled, "You give me the scrambling codes for my ships to make the run to and from Alluyen and I'll make no trouble among the guilds on-world." He agreed, "You know you're making trouble for yourself working with me, don't you?"

Syra straightened herself looking down at Kana. _Better work with you and keep you quiet than have Telarian bring his fleet over here and level my world to cinder, _"I don't believe in the Empire, helping the Rebellion is the least I can do from where I am." She slipped two data cards out of her purse and tossed it onto the table. "As long as Imperial Intelligence doesn't get on our tails we're fine."

Mada smiled wryly at her, "I'll take care of Imperial Intel, you take care of the administrative details, my lady." Syra shot him a hard glance before looking at Kana again.

"I can't stay here long, as you know, it wouldn't be good to have the storm troopers notice my comings and goings in the morning." She tightened her dark blue velvet cloak around herself and pulled up her hood, "Take care Anatur." Kana granted her a brief nod before she turned around and left her dark blue velvet gown and cloak whispering against the flagstone.

Mada looked at his father, "She'll get herself killed one of these days." Kana snorted.

"Or her father."

* * *

Ara Taakla stared long at his father from his chambers one of the highest levels of the Minlapa Tower. The old scrawny ancient man sat in his repulsor chair, a mummified corpse. The patriarch of clan Taakla, looked past the transparasteel windows, he laid one of his gnarled hands against the glass looking out over the mechanical scape of the Kuat Drive Yards, popularly known throughout the galaxy as KDY. Compared to the ancient family head, Ara displayed a noble air, chiseled features and sharp green eyes. Garbed in long flowing green robes embroidered in gold, his long white-golden hair fell well past his shoulder plaited in intricate jeweled braids. 

The clans of Kuat often wrestled over control of the drive yards. Clan Taakla was the most powerful of Kuat's clans having recently usurped Clan Galma, and Ara was its heir.

"Palpatine wants his Interdictor cruiser does he?" cackled Maros his worn sunken face reflecting against the silhouette of the industrial city. Down below maintenance droids whizzed between the assembly lines and the building seemed black against the chemical induced red evening sky, "Make certain to pull strings, Ara, there's a profit to be made and our relationship with the Empire has to be… _remedied."_

Ara smiled humorlessly.

For years, the Kuati government tried to shake the Emperor's control over the sector. Clan Galma had been Palpatine's pets – Clan Taakla had overthrown them based on those facts as most Kuatis disliked Imperial influence in their business.

"Have no doubts father, I will make certain Palpatine pays fair price."

"Excellent!" laughed Maros, "We shall show Palpatine who maintains control over Kuat and make certain the Empire knows its place between our business." His dark gaze held that of his son, "Make certain that this is done subtly – if Palpatine senses dissent he will send a fleet here within the hour."

"I shall make certain of that," Ara replied, "I have already set an appointment with Grand Moff Ulia and have full intent to make his acquaintance."

"Acquaint well, and make sure you show him the generosity of Clan Taakla's hospitality," Maros said, "We want to keep the Grand Moff in close eye."

"That will be no problem," Ara assured him, "What of Palpatine's new project? The _Eclipse."_

Maros frowned, "That damnable load of ore will take up all our resources – he can't expect to have an Interdictor while we work on that," He waved a hand, "It matters not – the details will be dully negotiated. I am sure Palpatine will make certain that all galactic resources will be put to focus on KDY if we chose to take it up."

"And Camphor Mynir?"

Maros looked at Ara disconcerted. Camphor Mynir, one of Palpatine's closest advisors was the Imperial Minister of Trade and was the main negotiator for the Imperial war machine. He was known for drawing up contracts in the Emperor's favor. He had made many enemies in the Corporate Sector and among the more important arms industries in the Core Worlds. Maros was not particularly fond of the Empire's chief negotiator.

His cold stare said more than the nearly whispered words that left his mouth: "Mynir will _not_ be an issue. _You _will find his weakness and exploit it."

Ara smiled and bowed politely toward the patriarch of Clan Taakla. He always appreciated challenges.

* * *

Talon Karrde had met his match. _He's like the respectable version of me; _he thought his sharp blue eyes looking at the man who sat across from him.

Karrde ran his fingers over the data cards. Mada Anatur smiled at the roguish pirate and smuggler. Both men stood at the same height. While Mada, unshaven and clean-cut wore luxurious robes that marked him as a guild member Karrde stuck to a goatee, a slicked back dark mane, and the mottled outfit of a common spacer. "Where in Korriban did you get these?"

"Oh, a source," Anatur said casually as he took a sip of his drink. They sat together in one of the lower class tap-cafes by the hangars in the spaceport.

"I'd like to meet him – he's got connections," Karrde said looking up at Anatur, "You can't get scrambling codes like this anywhere," He whistled, "Imperial Security grade transponder codes – I must say I admire your work."

"For you Karrde – the moon," Anatur said with a grin. Karrde laughed.

"Maybe a few sectors too while you're at it," He said as he tucked the data cards into a utility pouch on his belt.

"It will cost you." Karrde grinned back at him.

"Ah, always the good business man, aren't you Anatur?"

"My father is head of a guild, what do you expect?" Karrde took a swig of the lomin ale in mug in front of him and wiped the froth from his lips.

"Now, your father is a great man," said Karrde, "And he pays me well – I hope our relationship will continue when you head the guild."

"What do you think?"

"I think we're on good terms."

"It wouldn't be any other way," said Anatur he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, "So I need some advice."

"Uh oh," said Karrde his blue eyes gleaming with humor, "Now what?"

"I'm attracted to a certain female and I don't know how to get to her." Karrde laughed.

"And you're asking me?"

"I've heard of your reputation with the ladies." Karrde sat up and rested his elbows on the small table.

"Is she beautiful?"

"Drop dead gorgeous," Anatur said, "Black hair, hazel eyes, slim figure…" Karrde stroked his goatee grinning.

"You keep going on about her and I'll have to negotiate how I'll get my hands on her, Anatur,"

"…sharp tongued, militaristic, stubborn, cold…"

"Now that's my kind of woman…"

Up Next – Enter Ysanne Isard…


End file.
